Haunted By My Past
by LadyLindariel
Summary: COMPLETE Faron is in the middle of escorting Celebrían to Lothlórien and he is haunted by his past. What is the past that keeps haunting him? One shot dedicated to Sonicscrewdriversinmiddleearth. This is a side story from my story The Breaking


**A/N** This story is dedicated to Sonicscrewdriversinmiddleearth. I created an OC named Faron who quickly became a favorite of my readers especially hers, so I decided to write a one-shot for her with him as the main character. If you are interested in reading more about Faron, please read my story The Breaking.

This one-shot is taking place as a side chapter to The Breaking. Faron remembers back to when he thought he failed his wife when orcs attacked her. She died in the early to mid-Second Age when Gil-galad was high king.

 _Faron: Hunter_

 _Liririel: To sing_

* * *

 _Third Age 2509_

Faron stood watch over the small encampment that night as the rest of the elves fell into a light restless slumber. He tried to relax, but the recent events had caused him not to be able to sleep. Instead, he was thinking back to his younger days when he had a family, a wife to call his own. Back to that fateful day, his whole world came crashing down around him. He had never forgiven himself for failing to protect her. And now it seemed like he might fail again, only this time it wouldn't be his wife it would be the Lady Celebrían and the lives of his patrol he would be failing to protect.

 _Second Age 2700_

"Liririel, we really must be getting back home. Night will soon be falling, and it is not safe to be out past nightfall."

"Just a few more minutes Faron, I want to bring these flowers back. They are just now in full bloom, and I think they would be a perfect addition to the house." Liririel inhaled the sweet smell of the wildflowers as she picked them. "They smell so good. Here smell them, don't they smell delightful."

Faron laughed softly as he smelled the flowers his wife offered for him to sniff. Liririel was always looking for flowers to adorn her long ebony hair or the home they now occupied. They had just been married two weeks ago, and as his wedding gift to her, he decided to take her out to a field which was known to be blooming with all kinds of flowers this time of year. "Yes, my love, they smell wonderful, almost as sweet as you."

"Oh Faron, you always say the nicest things." She picked a couple more purple flowers and placed them in the bouquet she had created before standing up and walking back to her husband. "Alright, I am ready to head back now."

Faron nodded and picked up the basket and blanket he had brought along with his sword. Although they were still relatively close to Lindon, he knew danger could come at any moment. Orcs had been becoming more brazen and attacked, and he would not take any chances of being caught unawares.

When they were both ready, they began to walk back toward Lindon. "So, when do you have to return to patrol?"

Faron sighed. "Gil-galad wants me to leave on the next patrol in a fortnight. I will be leading the patrol on the outer borders."

"So soon?" Liririel knew Gil-galad wouldn't send Faron away so soon after their marriage unless he had no choice.

"I'm sorry Liririel, I know we just got married but evil is stirring more and more these days, and I am one of the highest trained guards. As soon as more are trained for my position, I won't have to leave so often." He placed a soft kiss on her brow and took her hand continuing the trip back to their home.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I will be gone a month, but I was promised I would have at least a month to spend with you."

Liririel smiled softly and squeezed his hand. They were now getting ready to cross the borders when they heard a noise and saw a flock of birds' bolt from nearby trees.

"What was that noise?" Liririel asked quietly. She knew it wasn't a deer and bears didn't come this close to Lindon.

Faron stood in front of his wife drawing his sword. "I don't know, but if I tell you to run, then you run, no asking questions." Faron knew whatever the noise was; it wasn't friendly.

Liririel was about to protest when out of the trees a group of orcs came charging out swords drawn. Liririel screamed in terror, her blood running cold. She had never seen an orc before, but she had heard tales about them from her father and brother.

Faron began to charge the enemy. "Liririel, run now! I'll return to you again, I promise!"

Liririel was frozen, she wanted to run but found she was unable to make her body work. She heard Faron yell at her to move again and this time she managed to run. Unfortunately, one orc had also seen her take flight and began to chase after her. Liririel saw the beast and started to run faster. As she was running, she tripped over a rock and fell. Before she knew it, the orc was on top of her his dagger drawn.

"Faron!" Liririel screamed trying with all her might to push her attacker off.

Faron heard Liririel scream and turned to see his wife fighting the orc. "Liririel!" Faron slew another orc and was making his way towards her. The remaining orcs were relentless in their attack, and Faron was unable to reach her quickly. One orc managed to graze his should with his sword causing Faron to yell in pain. As the enemy made to strike him again, Faron ran his sword through his gut before cutting his head clean off.

The second orc seeing what happened to his companion attempted to take Faron down but was met with the same fate as the former. As soon as Faron had killed both and all the others were taken care of he quickly made his way to Liririel who was still struggling to get away.

Faron had just about made it to her when her attacker overpowered her, and its dagger found its way into her belly. Faron screamed as he saw Liririel fall motionless all color draining from her face.

In heated anger, Faron threw his sword into the back of the orc killing it instantly. Running towards Liririel, he knew it was too late when he got to her. Falling to his knees, he lifted her lifeless body up crying into her hair. "I'm so sorry Liririel; I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." When he could cry no more, he carried her body back to Lindon where she was laid to rest. On top of her were the flowers she had picked earlier that day.

"I am so sorry Faron, for your loss."

Faron looked up to see Gil-galad beside him a hand on his shoulder. Faron could only nod his head as he swallowed a lump in his throat and made a promise to himself he would never rest until he had ensured that every last orc had died. I swear Liririel I will avenge you. I will not let your fate befall anyone else while they are under my command or protection, he swore to himself.

 _Third Age 2509_

"Captain?"

Faron shook himself back to the present. "Yes, Esgarben."

"You have been awake for some time now. Why don't you rest and I will take over the night watch."

Nodding, Faron went to lay on his bedroll. He knew he couldn't rest completely but attempted to anyways. As he lay on his mat, he closed his eyes a single tear slipping from his eye. "How I miss you my Liririel," he whispered before he finally fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
